own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Romania
Romania has participated in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 36 times, debuting in the first contest, with their best position being first place, achieving this in three ocassions in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 17, Own Eurovision Song Contest 19 and Own Eurovision Song Contest 21. Romania has never missed a final and has the record to autoqualify, for the Grand Final, 11th times. However this record was broken in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 28 when "All my people" didn't qualify, missing the final by only 3 points and place 10th, receiving 60 points, the rule allowing only nine countries to proceed to the final. Still, Romania has the record to have never miss the final for twenty-seventh editions in a row. History of Romania in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 1' In the first edition Romania debuted in Chișinău, Moldova by sending Corina as the country's first contestant with the song "Munky Funky", where it managed to qualify for the final and placed 4th out of 22 songs in the Grand Final, scoring 98 points, it was later discovered that the song placed 1st in the first semi-final, scoring 104 points. Romania has received 12 points from Bulgaria, Moldova and Slovenia. Moldova's "Suflet gol" has received 12 points from Romania. The song was performed by Natalia Barbu. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 2' In the second edition held in Stockholm, Sweden, Romania has decided to send Inna with her song "10 Minutes". Ending in the top 5 in the past edition, means that the country is part of the Big 5, so it automatically qualified for a place in the final. At the end of the voting, Romania placed 2nd, receiving 134 points, meaning that the country will stay in the Final in the next edition. "10 Minutes" has received 12 points from four countries, Czech Republic, Ireland, Moldova and Ukraine. Romania's 12 points went to Norway's "Look back" sang by Tone Damli. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 3' The success from last edition continued, Romania received another top 10 place in Zadar, Croatia. Andra and her song "What about us" placed 9th, receiving a total of 82 points. The song received 12 points only from Moldova. In return, Romania gave 12 points to Moldova's "Freedom", song performed by Dan Bălan. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 4' In the fourth edition, Romania sent Inna again, she managed to qualify from the first semi-final and ended in the 3rd place, receiving 116 points. Back in the semi-final, Inna's "Wow" placed 2nd, receiving 106 points. Romania received 12 points from 2 countries from Moldova and Vatican City. Romania gave again it's twelve to Moldova who was represented by Cătălin Josan with his song "Don't wanna miss you". 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 5' For the fifth edition, contest held in Brussels, Belgium, Romania had to sent a romanian language song. Ending in the top 5 in the past edition, means that Romania is part of the Big 5 countries. Andreea Bălan with her song "Prinde-mă, aprinde-mă" ended on the 20th place , receiving a total of 54 points. The romanian song has received 12 points from Moldova, which in return Romania's 12 points went to Moldova's "Îngerul meu" a song by Natalia Barbu. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 6' For the sixth edition, Romania choose to send Alexandra Stan with her "Get back(ASAP)". Romania managed to qualify for the Grand Final, participating in the second semi-final. At the end of the voting, "Get back(ASAP)" received a total of 128 points ranking 7th. Back in the semifinal, Romania placed 4th receiving 119 points. Alexandra Stan's song received 12 points from two countries, respectively Norway and Slovakia. Romania gave 12 points to the winner song, "Superman" which represented Moldova. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 7' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 8' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 9' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 10' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 11' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 12' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 13' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 14' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 15' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 16' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 17' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 18' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 19' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 20' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 21' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 22' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 23' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 24' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 25' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 26' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 27' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 28' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 29' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 30' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 31' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 32' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 33' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 34' In the Own Eurovision Song Contest 34, Romania decided to send Elena Gheorghe and Glance, for a second time, last time, they participated in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 18, edition held in Romania. Their song "Mamma mia (He's italiano)" was draw to perform in the first semifinal, where they manage to qualify for the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Romania was draw to perform on 14th position. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 35' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 36' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 37' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 38' Contestants Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Last place : Did not compete Voting history (#01-#30, #32-#34) Romania has given the most points to...(finals only) Romania has received the most points from...(finals only) Romania has given the most points to...(semi-finals only) Romania has received the most points from...(semi-finals only) Marcel Bezençon Awards Best female singer Comentator and Spokepersons 12 points Romania has given the maximum points to the following songs. Hostings Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Editions 'Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Editions 1' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Editions 2' Draw through the editions See also *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 1 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 2 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 3 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 4 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 5 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 6 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 7 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 8 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 9 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 10 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 11 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 12 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 13 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 14 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 15 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 16 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 17 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 18 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 19 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 20 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 21 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 22 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 23 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 24 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 25 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 26 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 27 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 28 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 29 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 30 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 31 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 32 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 33 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 34 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 35 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 36 Category:Countries in OESC